Come Touch My Skin: You Control My Shiver
by gurlkicksboy
Summary: When Fred Weasley falls for someone, he falls hard.
1. Prologue

"Ron!" Fiona called out, running after him and Harry as he moped down the hall after leaving Potions. His chest, arms, and hands covered in neon green sludge. Fiona caught up to him, placing her arm around his shoulders, "Sorry about that mate, I didn't mean to get that gross mixture of whatever it was all over you."

Harry let out a chortle, remembering Ron's face covered in the green sticky potion, "Ron has older twin brothers, I don't think the green goo phased him at all!" Harry joked.

"Eh, it's okay. I am used to being covered in green smelly goo." Ron joked, poking Fiona in the side, causing her to jump.

"You bugger!" She cried out, shoving him lightly. Ron retaliated by chasing Fiona down the large hallway, threatening to grab her with his sticky fingers. She let out a yelp when he finally did grab her, wiping his hands on her face just before picking her up playfully.

"Oi! Get a room!" A voice called from behind them. Ron and Fiona's laughter came to a halt when they saw the twins, Fred and George walking toward them with smirks on their faces.

"Looks like Ronny-boy has a ickle girly-friend!" George teased, ruffling Ron's hair, causing the boy to contort his face angrily.

"We're just friends!" Ron said, trying to fix his hair.

"Sure you are!" Fred laughed, giving Ron a light shove.

Fiona rolled her eyes and sighed, "You two need to get a life! And while you're doing that… I must make it to herbology. Now, if you boys will excuse me." She said, flipping her long brown hair and walking away from them. She turned down an empty hall, completely the wrong direction to where herbology would've been.

"3…..2…" She counted back in her head…"1".

"You could at least make it look like you are going to class." Fred said softly from behind her. She could feel his warmth and the sensation caused a slight chill up her spine.

Fiona turned around to see Fred Weasley standing behind her and very close, "Those boys are too concerned about that Triwizard Tournament to notice whether or not I am heading for class." She smirked.

Before Fred could reply the large door of the Room of Requirement appeared next to them with a dull thud. They both turned to look at it.

"Perfect timing." Fred said, surveying the empty hall around them. He turned back to Fiona and forcefully pressed his lips against hers, placing his hands softly on her face. They backed into the door, devouring each other's lips. Fred reached around, grabbing the doo knob, but still keeping his lips intact with Fiona's.

When they reached the inside of the room things seemed to appear the way it always did when the two of them met up like this, although they didn't take time to notice that something was, in fact, a bit off. The only thing on their minds at this point was how very long it had been since they had last been able to kiss each other, let alone touch each passionately. Finding alone time was hard to come by with Fred having a twin brother and Fiona an unusually clingy male friend whom will not be named.

"Bugger!" Fred cried out, pulling away from Fiona's lips in pain. He rubbed the back of his leg, realizing that he had run into something.

"What's with the bed?" Fiona asked, realizing that a lofty bed covered in silks was now in place of where a loveseat used to be.

"I'm not quite sure, but the bloody thing just gave me a bruise, I'm sure of it." Fred sighed in frustration.

"Aww, does someone need a kiss?" Fiona teased Fred.

"I always need your kisses," He smiled, grabbing Fiona by the waste and bringing her closer.

The kissing and the touching become much more passionate than either of them were used to, but they nonetheless enjoyed every second they had together. Fred felt like his lips were meant to kiss the spot on Fiona's neck, a certain spot that made her shiver in a way she never had before.

It was about 15 minutes into their heavy make-out session that they realized the bed was there for a reason. Fred pulled away from Fiona, pausing for a moment to look into her eyes. She smiled at the way he looked at her, "What?"

"You're perfect." He whispered, watching her eyes light up. He loved the way she blushed when he complimented her and she loved the way the tip of his nose turned red when he made her blush.

Before anything else could be said she stood up from the bed and removed her robes and the pale shirt she wore beneath it. The next hour or so they spent together were an exploration. Their bodies intertwined and curved around each other perfectly. Fred learned other brilliant places to kiss Fiona, places that only he could discover and Fiona enjoyed ever second of which she was able to be close to Fred and feel the way his skin felt against hers.

They lay in the bed, covered in the luxurious taffeta, Fiona curved inside the nook of Fred's body. Both were still slightly out of breath and damp. Fred leaned over and once again took the opportunity to gaze into Fiona's large hazel eyes. Eye's that any bloke with the right sense could get lost in. Rather than blushing or smiling, Fiona simply kissed Fred's pink lips as if to say, "You're amazing." Fred, deepened the kiss to show he felt the same, but pulled away. It was at this point that Fred Weasley, overtaken with emotion and wonder for the girl that he loved, said something very un-Weasley and he knew that if any of his brother's found out, he would never live it down. But he said it nonetheless, because he knew it to be true.

"I will love you until the day I die, Fiona Westwick. I promise you that."


	2. Chapter 1

One Year Earlier:

"Hurry! " George Weasley shouted as he raced down the hallway. His twin brother running close behind.

They turned the corner and hid behind a large tapestry, just missing the sight of Filch. They waited for him to jog past and then quietly stepped out.

They looked at each other for a moment, relief in their face and then burst out in laughter.

"That was classic!" Fred laughed, trying to catch his breath again, "…the look on his face!"

"I know! But we'd better get back to the commons room before he comes back." George rationed.

They headed off, a feeling of accomplishment in their stride.

Just before reaching the door that would lead them to the safety of the Gryffindor dorms they noticed a third year girl step out. She looked annoyed at the sight of them but continued to mumble her incantations at a piece of fruit. Her brown hair was pulled tightly back into a ponytail, revealing stunning hazel eyes. Fred's breath caught in his throat for a moment, he assumed it was the surprise of seeing someone standing there. The sight of her was startling, because they thought at first that the person could be Filch.

"Oi! You scared us half to death!" George said, with large eyes. Fred agreed, but before he could react Flich grabbed the twins each by the ear.

"I got you, you little twerps. I know it was you who turned my poor Mrs. Norris green!" He hissed through his teeth.

The twins were just about to deny their prank that they most obviously did when the girl who still stood before them suddenly spoke up.

"Uh… they couldn't have done an awful thing like that. You must be mistaken, because these nice young men were just helping me with my Charms homework that is due tomorrow."

Filch, George, and Fred all looked totally shocked at the girl. Filch gave more of a glare but nonetheless released the twins.

"Next time." Filch hissed and hobbled away mumbling all sorts of curse words under his breath.

"Phew! Thanks for that….uh…" George began, realizing he had no idea who the girl was, besides the fact she was a third year Gryffindor.

"Fiona." The girl sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah… well…. G'night and all that." George said, slipping past her and into the door.

Fred nodded toward her, an obvious gesture of thanks. Fiona didn't return it though. She merely said, "Yup." And continued her practice.

"Try this." Fred said, pulling his wand out. He flicked it a few times while whispering an incantation. The fruit began glowing in the dark hall. Fred looked at Fiona as a smile spread across her face. She looked at him for a moment before thanking him.

"No, thank you." He said.

Fred walked to the door, but turned back around to see her walking away.

The next day at breakfast Fred sent George off on a mission for some stolen goods. Relieved that his brother actually agreed, Fred plopped himself down between Harry and Ron, stealing one of Ron's pastries.

"Get your own!" Ron grumbled.

"Do you two know a third year named Fiona?" Fred asked, ignoring Ron's protests to the stolen food.

"Yeah. Westwick. Fiona Westwick." Harry said after a moments thought.

"Why do you want to know about her?" Ron asked, "She is waaaay out of your league, mate."

"The little git tripped me in the hall! I need to make her pay!" Fred said, trying to dissolve any hint that he found this girl attractive and wanted to know who she was.

"Well, I'd leave her alone if I were you," Harry began, "I hear her mother is still a faithful Deatheater."

"Really?" Fred asked, his mind wondering, "Okay, thanks mates."

Fred jumped up and darted out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron looked at each other a moment and then rolled their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"You and I both know you don't belong in Gryffindor," Draco chided, "So there is no need for you to defend the people in it."

Fiona looked away from her friend and rolled her eyes. She had known Malfoy her whole life and everyday she hated him a little bit more, "God, Malfoy. Give it a rest. Potter isn't that bad. You would have done the same thing if you'd come face-to-face with a Dementor."

"Enough about Potter already, it's making me ill. I was thinking tonight we could meet up-"

"I can't. Homework." Fiona cut him off. His advances on her were becoming tiresome, "Maybe Pansy will hang out with you, she has been dying to."

"Eh. She's okay." He said blowing off the idea of it.

"Well, I have to go to class." Fiona sighed, trying not to show relief. She walked away quickly before Draco had the chance to make plans with her. She was so intent on getting out of Malfoy's sight that she hadn't notice the tall redhead walking past her. Fred on the other hand saw her and the fact that she wasn't paying attention. He used it to his advantage. The two collided, causing each to fall to the ground.

"God, Weasley, watch where you're going!" She grumbled. Before she could even attempt to get up though, Fred was on his feet and offered his hand to help her up.

"Sorry about that." He beamed as she took his hand reluctantly.

When Fiona was back on her feet she looked behind her just to be sure Malfoy wasn't witnessing anything.

"Well, just watch where you're going next time, George… or Fred…. Whichever one you are." She said, straightening and dusting her robes off.

"Fred." He smiled, "I'm the cute one."

"Yeah… right." She said, barely listening. Her eyes darted left and right. The last thing she needed right now was Draco or any of his friends to see her talking to a Weasley.

Fred looked at her curiously for a moment as she looked around, "Lose something?"

"No," She said, realizing she probably looked paranoid, "I have to go." And off she walked. She stopped for a moment and looked back at Fred. He gave her another smile waiting for her to say something, but she just turned and left.

"Girls." He sighed. He looked down at his hand for moment, still warm from Fiona grabbing it.

Later that evening the common room was unusually quiet. Fred and George spent much of the time levitating Ginny's textbook as she tried to study from it.

"You two need to find something else to amuse you." Their sister finally said, slamming the book shut.

"Could this night get anymore dull?" George huffed. He got to his feet and excused himself to his dorm, leaving Fred with Ron, Hermoine, Harry, and Ginny.

Hermoine sat across from him, helping Harry with a certain incantation. Straightening up a little in his seat he leaned across the table, "Do you know Fiona Westwick?" He whispered, hoping no one else would hear.

"You mean her?" Hermoine pointed, taking her attention from Harry. She pointed in the direction of the small nook by the window. Fred had no idea anyone was even sitting there until he actually looked.

"Oi!" Fred exclaimed, slapping Hermoine's hand down. He didn't want to draw to much attention.

"Don't bother," Hermoine sighed, "I am almost certain she is a supporter of 'You-Know-Who'. Malfoy is always bragging about how the two them are together. Hermoine brought her attention back to Harry, leaving Fred to ponder over what his next move could be.

"Nah, it's not like that!" Fred said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, Fred here is seeking revenge on her." Ron jumped in. Neither Fred nor Hermoine knew he had been listening.

"I say you give her one of your little creations," Ron laughed, "That'll teach her to support the bad people."

"Right..." Fred said, staring off toward the nook in the corner.

Ron continued to rant about how Deatheaters should be punished as Fred got up from his seat unnoticed. He walked toward Fiona, who became clearer as he got closer. She sat reading a book and had no clue he was approaching. She hummed a tune lightly under her breath. The closer Fred got the more he realized it was a Christmas tune.

"It's barely October and you're already singing Christmas songs?" Fred said, startling Fiona.

"It's the strangest thing…. It's been in my head all day." She said, looking up at him with a small smile. Shaking herself out of a short daze her look became grim, "What do you want Weasley?" She asked with coldness, returning her eyes to her book.

"Is it your goal to sound like Malfoy or are you just rude?" He quipped.

"Just because I got you and your brother out of trouble doesn't mean we're best-mates." She stated, still staring into her book, but not reading a single word.

"How's the book?" He asked, ignoring her last comment and seating himself next to her.

Lifting her eyes from the book she closed it, "It was good until you showed up."

"Wow, you've really got that Slytherin façade down." He commended, "But I can't help but wonder why you were placed in Gryffindor."

"Shove off." She hissed and went to stand up. Before she could, Fred grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry… okay?" He said reluctantly.

Almost subconsciously, Fiona sat back down, "How is it I have managed to avoid you and your lot for 2 years and now suddenly you're bugging me?"

"Bugging you?" Fred laughed, "Well, if being friendly is bugging-"

"It is." She retorted, her face blank.

"Well, I'll come back when you're ready to play nice." Fred smirked before getting up and walking back toward the chair he occupied earlier.

A small smile crossed Fiona's lips. She looked down at her book, still smiling, not really sure why.


	4. Chapter 4

When Fiona Westwick left the Gryffindor common room her head was full of Fred Weasley, but not in the good way. After pondering over what he had said to her she became angered.

"How dare he accuse me of acting like Malfoy!" She thought throwing her books on the floor. She threw herself on the bed in frustration.

He had seen right through her and she knew it.

She had grown up in the home of Deatheaters. Her mother and father were both faithful to Voldemort and came from a long line of Slytherins.

The disappointment that her parents had in her began at an early age when she befriended a muggle at a playground one afternoon. Being only six it was understandable, but her parents soon realized their daughter was not like them. As she got older she couldn't comprehend the importance of Pure Blood families or how awful it is too be a Mudblood, let alone talk to them civilly.

When Fiona's mother learned that Fiona had been sorted into Gryffindor, she made a personal visit to her. She yelled, screamed, even hinted at disowning her. But by the end of the visit her mother had made it clear that they were not to tell her father. That's when it slipped.

"Oh, if your father ever found out a mudblood was your real father!" Mrs. Westwick sighed. Realizing her mistake she began bawling and quickly excused herself.

This new information hadn't surprised Fiona a single bit. In fact, she was relieved to know there was a reason she didn't fit in with her relatives.

Knowing the shame it would cause her family Fiona had kept quiet about what she knew. She could easily pretend to hate people like all the other Slytherins, but this was the first time someone actually took notice to the fact that something was off about her.

"I won't stand for it!" Fiona thought and she knew just how to cure that Weasley of his curiosity.

The next day Fred and George Weasley got caught up in an awful mess that involved one of their concoctions and some House Elves. Hermoine was the first to react to the situation among the group. Her intense support for the fair treatment of the elves increased more everyday. She trailed behind the twins ranting about what awful people they were.

"You can't treat them like that!" Hermoine wined to the twins, who had just gotten an ear full from Percy and McGonagall moments earlier.

"We were just having a bit of fun, besides they liked spewing grapes." George laughed.

Before Hermoine could respond she slammed into Fred's back after he stopped suddenly. But that didn't phase Fred one bit. He watched for a moment as Fiona crossed his path. A scowl on her face and a furrowed brow. She looked up at him for a moment, only to see him wink at her.

"Fiona! Don't you think it's awful-" Hermoine began but was cut-off by Fiona.

"Don't talk to me you filthy mudblood." Fiona hissed. The moment the words came out of her mouth she regretted them, but it was the only way she could think to keep Fred Weasley away from her. She needed to preserve her reputation.

Hermoine and George stood in shock at the words. Hermoine especially was speechless and hurt. Fred on the other hand….. He wasn't buying it.


	5. Chapter 5

"I cannot believe her!" Hermoine insisted as she followed Fred and George to the Great Hall for lunch. Ginny and Ron soon joined them and received an ear full from Hermoine about Fiona.

"I've never even heard the girl speak." Ginny said to Hermoine, who was now fuming even more.

"Don't let it bother you Hermoine, you had to know it was coming sooner or later. I mean, look who she associates with." Ron pointed as they entered the Great Hall. There, Fiona sat laughing with Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, and an unenthused Pansy. It was clear that Fiona had just told the group about what she had said to Hermoine.

Fiona looked up at them. She saw the hate in their eyes. Everyone around her laughed and she could see herself begin to frown as she looked at Hermoine, Ginny, Ron, George…In everyone's….wait….. Fred was smiling at her! That smirk that she had come to hate.

Not being able to take the way he looked at her she stood up and excused herself from the Great Hall. She kept her eyes forward and her head straight until she left the gaze of Fred Weasley.

Fred Weasley noticed things, even the smallest. For the past week he noticed the annoyed look on Fiona's face when she talked to Malfoy and his cronies. He noticed the way she would laugh to herself, when she thought no one was looking. He even noticed the hurt in her eyes when she said that awful thing to Hermoine.

It was because he noticed these things that he began to develop this attraction to this girl who didn't really seem to fit in where she wanted to. He liked the way she smiled even if it was just for herself and the sadness in her eyes made him long to make her happy. He was determined to make her smile even if it was just for him.

When his friends sat down for lunch and began to tell their tale to Harry, Fred stealthily slid from the table and left.

He walked down the hall toward Gryffindor. He had expected to see Fiona amongst the maze of halls somewhere, so it came as a surprise when actually reached the commons room. There in the nook was Fiona, just getting settled into her book.

"You are more then welcome to take your frustrations out on me, there is no need to involve my friends." Fred said, baring that smirk that Fiona couldn't stand.

"Are you following me now?" Fiona said, closing her book with irritation.

Fred walked closer to her, the closer he got the more he realized that she had been crying. Seeing her eyes puffy and red, that sad look in them made him ache unpleasantly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said flatly.

"What is it with you?" She said, standing up and stepping toward him. She needed to show him that she was strong, "Listen, Weasley-"

"Here, I brought this for you." Fred interrupted, holding out a beautiful and perfect pink tulip, "It _was_ Ron's old winter hat, but McGonagall showed me a few things after class one day. If it changes back in a few days, you can always give it back to him."

Everything that Fiona was going to say faded away and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the flower. It was impossible that there was a more beautiful tulip because this one seemed to radiate the pinks and brighten Fred's face as he held it out. She could feel herself smile, no matter how hard she tried to maintain her angry façade.

She looked at Fred for a moment, "Why are you giving this to me?" She asked quietly.

"How about you just take the flower and come back to the Great Hall, have lunch and later, we'll talk." He reasoned with a charming smile. Fiona didn't realize though that that charming smile was the same as that smirk that she hated.


	6. Chapter 6

Fiona and Fred reached the Great Hall entrance when Fiona stopped dead in her tracks. The look on her face was regret and she slowly looked up at Fred. He knew instantly what the issue was that she was battling and he smiled pleasantly to ease her mind.

"Don't worry, I won't walk in with you." He assured her.

The fact that he had caught on to her sent mixed feelings through her, "Am I really that obvious?" She thought, but didn't dare ask the question aloud.

She gave a half smile, much like a 'thank you' and left him there to join her friends again.

Shrugging to himself and sighing he went his separate way back to the table where no one had even realized he had left.

Well, that was what he thought until George nudged him, "Where did you scamper off to?"

Fred thought for a moment before answering. He had the option to tell the truth… that he was interested in a girl and he followed her and talked to her. This of course would make his twin brother happy, but want details. He didn't want to give details, because to George and the rest of his friends, Fiona Westwick was a Voldemort follower, who called Hermoine a mudblood and hangs out with Malfoy. They would not understand that Fiona was different and all though he didn't know for sure, he was almost certain she was one of the good guys… or girls.

"I was at the loo, got caught up with Peeves. You know how it is." Fred shrugged and bit into a cinnamon bun.

He glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy whispering things in Fiona's ear. She half-heartedly laughed and looked back at Fred only to quickly avoid his glance. It gave Fred great pleasure to know that while Malfoy whispered sweet-nothings to her, all she could think about was that beautiful pink flower. Well, he assumed that was what she was thinking about and he wasn't all that far from the truth.

It wasn't until later in the evening that Fred saw Fiona again, when everyone else had retired to his or her dormitories. Fred heard the pitter patter of feet come up behind him. He sat in a large lounger and turned around to see Fiona apprehensively approaching him.

"Lovely evening, wouldn't you say?" He asked, motioning to the empty room with a smile.

Fiona was clearly not in the mood for his charm. She took a seat on a near by chair and stared at him, struggling to say what was on her mind. When she finally spoke, it was so soft that Fred could barely hear her and leaned closer toward her.

"I need you to understand something." Her tone was so serious that Fred couldn't help but smile.

Ignoring the smile she trudged on, "I can't be your friend. I can't be seen talking to you and I certainly can't accept flowers from you. If you realized what could happen-"

"What could happen?" He asked skeptically, cutting her off.

The question threw Fiona off. She had spent two hours trying to figure out what she was going to say to Fred Weasley and she hadn't expected him to ask questions. How could she believe he wouldn't ask questions?

"You just don't get it!" She sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"That's where you're wrong. I get it. I see you. I see _you_." He assured, no longer smiling.

Fiona looked at him and felt completely naked. He really did see her and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"I should go to bed." She spoke quickly, averting her eyes from his and stood up.

Fred stood up as well and placed a hand on her shoulder, he bent slightly to be able to look Fiona in the eye, "No one has to know that we're friends." He said deviously like he was planning something.

"Good night Fred." She said coldly and walked away.

When Fiona crawled into her bed she felt annoyed. Not with Fred Weasley, but with life in general. She didn't know how much longer she could take living in a world she didn't fit into. On one hand she had living a life she didn't agree with, where people died for things they couldn't help and on the other hand, she could lose her family and the friends she has known since birth. She wasn't sure she was willing to risk that for a Weasley.

Fred's voice saying, "No one has to know that we're friends," played over and over in her head.

Maybe it could work…

No, no. She was just tired. She would be able to think more rationally in the morning.

But the moment she opened her eyes to the bright sun the next day, the idea of a secret friendship with Fred Weasley seemed dangerously fun.

Author's note: I am really glad that I have some readers who enjoy this story! Thank you for the comments, it's very much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's not like Potter has a chance, maybe if we're lucky he'll break his neck in the first challenge" Malfoy laughed. Everyone joined in except for Fiona. She was staring off toward the Forbidden Forest in deep thought.

"Fiona…..Fiona!" Malfoy insisted.

When she finally heard him, she turned toward the group to see everyone staring at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about… homework." She smiled awkwardly.

"Did you here what I said? I was just saying-"

"I have to go, I'll catch up with you guys later." She interrupted in a daze and walked off toward Gryffindor.

Clearly offended, Malfoy huffed in annoyance and continued his usual Harry Potter rant.

Half regretting her decision to blow off the Slytherins, Fiona headed back toward Gryffindor hoping to find Fred. As she turned from one long corridor to another, clearly not really paying attention she shrieked in pain as she stumbled face first into someone.

Both bodies stumbled backward and took Fiona a moment to realize that Fred and her had just collided.

"Geesh, Weasley…. Watch where you're going." She said, trying to steady herself and not realizing she was speaking like Malfoy. All the years of talking down to people to impress her friends was a hard habit to get rid of.

"I believe you were the one that ran into me." He shot back.

Taking a moment to reassess the situation, Fiona forced a smile, "Sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Fred assured.

"I was actually looking for you." She said as she looked around to make sure know one was watching their conversation.

"Come here, I want to show you something." He smiled, taking her hand and pulling her off down the hall in a friendly manner.

The two of them stealthy moved down different corridors, avoiding students and teachers until they came to an empty hall with a single door.

"What's this lead to?" Fiona asked. Realizing that their hands were still connected, she pulled away sharply.

"It's this secret room I found one day. It will give us a quiet place." Fred smiled before opening the door for her.

"A quiet place for what?" She asked, thinking of only one thing, but trying shake it from her head.

"Well, you wanted to talk didn't you? No one will find us here." He reasoned.

"Oh yeah…. Of course." She blushed realizing her thoughts were getting ahead of her.

When they walked into the room, there was a small love seat and a chair, both made of a dark blue fabric. The room looked and felt warm. The wall, although bare of décor, was the color of natural green. The hanging light in the center of the room was the only thing that offered light, which gave the room a low glow. There were several board games sitting on a small coffee table.

"Weird…" Fiona said under her breath as she surveyed the room.

"I know." Fred said, watching her reaction to this private place.

Fred sat down on the chair and lounged back, "So, have a seat." He smirked, "What did you want to see me about."

She sat down cautiously, "Are you sure no one will find us? I kind of left Malfoy in a hurry, he might come looking for me."

"Don't worry. You really should learn to relax." He said calmly.

There was an awkward pause before Fred decided to ask what Fiona had wanted to speak with him about. She looked at him, confused for a moment, almost forgetting that she had purpose in looking to find him in the first place.

"I just… was wondering what you were up to." She said, collecting her thoughts and smiling at him.

"You mean to tell me," Fred teased, "That Ms. Fiona Westwick is trying to be friendly!... and to a fellow Gryffindor! Hell must be very cold right now."

Fiona rolled her eyes, holding back a smile, "Why am I suddenly regretting my decision?"

"Oh come on, you don't mean it." Fred laughed.

Fiona sighed, "What makes you think that I'm not a horrible person." Her tone became suddenly serious, causing Fred's smile to fade.

"Your eyes." He said, looking her right in them.

"That is so cliché."

"That's because it's true. Your eyes aren't cold, they're bright and have life. You don't see eyes like that on Draco Malfoy."

When their eyes locked and they were awkwardly silent, Fiona looked away. That feeling of being completely bare when someone looked at her was not something she was used to.

Fred knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that when he looked at her like that, he was showing that he was comfortable with her. The real her.

It was on this lazy Sunday afternoon that Fiona Westwick and Fred Weasley formed a friendship.

Authors Note: Sorry updating has taken so long. This semester has turned out to be pretty crazy. BUT, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try not to wait so long to update the next one. Comments and suggestions are welcome. :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Check mate!" Fiona shouted, followed by a short victory dance. It was the first time she had beaten Fred at chess.

Fred sighed and sat back in his chair, "Oh don't get to comfortable with winning there missy. You just wait until tomorrow."

"Someone's a sore loser." Fiona teased.

"Sorry. What I should have said was, congratulations on finally winning after almost a month of playing. You stole my strategies though." He smirked and began placing the pieces back.

Almost everyday they met in this room and it had become the high point of each of their days. They had their excuses mastered that they told their friends. For Fiona, it was a chance to be herself and to rid the mask she had been wearing for years. For Fred, it was a chance to get to know Fiona and everyday he liked her even more.

"Bugger! I almost forgot I am meeting Malfoy at 6. I told him I would help him with some Potions stuff." She said, searching for some indication of time.

"So that's why the little ferret does so well in that class. He has you to do everything for him." Fred rolled his eyes. The idea of Fiona leaving to be with Malfoy was not something that made Fred giddy.

"Okay, first off, I don't do everything for him, I just make sure he is doing it right and secondly, will you drop the ferret thing? Just because he was one doesn't mean he is still one. That man had no right to do what he did anyway." She said, clear irritation in her voice.

"I thought we were on the same level of dislike for Malfoy and his gang." Fred shot back, not sure why the subject was so touchy for Fiona.

"You forget, Fred, that I am part of that 'gang' as you call it. Yeah, they bug me, but they are my friends and have been for a long time." Fiona stood up and aggressively packed up her books.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You never mean to Fred. Last week you were making fun of Malfoy's family, yesterday it was his shoes. Can't you just let it go? You don't like him! I get it!" She stormed out before Fred could reply.

He followed her out though and grabbed her lightly by the arm. They could hear people approaching for a moment, so they broke apart, turning their backs to one another as a group of first year girls past by.

"I'm sorry. I won't say anything more about your friends." Fred said, their backs still facing each other.

"I didn't mean to yell." Fiona said, finally turning when the girls were out of sight and sound, "You don't know how hard this is for me."

Fred turned too, "It's hard for me too. What do you think my friends would say?" He said, trying to relate, "Now, get outta here and help Malfoy become the potions genius he needs to be." He smiled.

Fiona smiled to, looking into those kind Weasley eyes, "Bye."

When Fiona left Fred and walked down the hall, she couldn't help but feel heavy. When she came to the library, Malfoy sat at a desk, flinging paper wads at the shelves.

"Hey!" He said straightening up.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." She said meekly, hoping he wouldn't ask where she'd been.

"Did you give any thought to what I said last night?" He asked, not quite meeting her eye and even looking a bit shy.

"I did and-" She began, but Malfoy interjected.

"I know in the past, your answer has been 'no', because you weren't ready to be in a relationship, but I know that if you give it a chance everything will work out."

Fiona thought for a moment about the look on her parents face if she told them that she and Draco Malfoy had begun dating. It would be the first real time they would look at her with pride. She thought about the way Fred's face would look if he was to discover the same thing.

She had actually hoped that Draco would have completely forgotten about asking her to be his.

"We were made for each other." He had told her last night in this same spot. Her insides had turned upside down at him saying this. She tried to blow it off as a joke until he kissed her.

God, that kiss was awful. It was her first one and it was ruined.

"I need more time, Draco." Fiona said, but in an assuring tone.

Draco stood up to be level with Fiona. The smile on his face was nauseating.

"That kiss was all I could think about all day." He breathed, moving closer to her.

Realizing what he was doing, Fiona tried to back away, but it was too late. He placed his lips on hers in another sloppy attempt at a romantic kiss. It was wet, awkward, and limp. Everything a kiss should not be.

"Malfoy!" She said, pulling away, when suddenly she glimpsed something that she prayed she was not really seeing.

Fred stood in the doorway of the library with the his fists bundled and eyes a strange mix of horror and disappointment.

Realizing that Fiona was looking past him, Malfoy turned to see what she was looking at.

"Get lost Weasley!" He spat.

"Sure thing." Fred said, turning and calmly leaving.

"I have to go." Fiona said, walking quickly away from Malfoy.

She walked quickly down the hall trying to find Fred. Each corridor was as empty as the next. When she finally came back to Gryffindor there so still no sight of him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sat before the fireplace in hushed words. Fiona thought about approaching them, even went as far to take a few steps in their direction, but thought against it. She walked to the dorm and tried in vain to erase the feeling of Malfoy's lips from hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Fred's eyes opened slowly to the bright morning light and the sound of George repeating his name several times in an attempt to wake him.

"If you don't get up you will miss breakfast you git!" George finally shouted.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Fred finally said, sitting up and stretching.

"Got in a bit late last night." George stated curiously, fishing for a reason. He carefully watched his brother search the room for his robes. His brother was clearly frustrated about something. In fact, he has been acting strange for the past month and a half or so, George noticed. What little he saw of him anyway.

"Yup." Fred said, throwing his robes on half-heartedly

George sighed in frustration and headed for the door, but stopped half-way and turned toward his twin brother, "Not to be like mom, but… are you okay? You've been acting-"

"I'm fine."

They stared at each other for a moment. Fred, feeling regret for neglecting his brother, his best friend. Especially when things with Fiona just ended up like this…

George feeling out of a loop he has always been in turned and left the room.

Fred sat on his bed for a moment, recalling the scene he witnessed in the library. His intention before that point was to catch up with Fiona before she got to the library. He was going to tell her everything that he felt. It all went to shit.

He got up from his bed and went down to breakfast. When he entered the Great Hall first thing he did, as habit, was look to the Slytherin table where Fiona usually took her breakfast to sit with her friends but she wasn't there.

Malfoy was there, Crabb, Goyle, Pansy, but no Fiona.

He headed toward the Gryffindor table and slid in next to Hermoine and across from George. George and him exchanged awkward glances, noticed by everyone around them.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we hardly see you anymore." Ginny reinforced as everyone else agreed.

Fred started to tell his friends a lie to excuse him from his absence from their lives, but Malfoy caught his eye as he began walking toward the Gryffindor table. Fred realized that he was walking toward Fiona, who sat at the end of the long table. He saw Fiona smile when she saw Malfoy and then Malfoy urging her to join them.

"Fred?" George and Harry both asked.

Fred removed his eyes from the scene at the end of the table and looked around at his group of friends, "I've been wasting time. That's all."

Throughout the day Fred found it hard to concentrate on anything. As much as he tried to erase it from his head, all he could see was Fiona and Malfoy embraced in a kiss. It turned his stomach to recall her defending him just moments before it happened. He couldn't understand any of it. He thought that they were actually getting somewhere. That maybe she was starting to like him as much as he liked her.

When his last class was over for the day, Fred wasn't sure what to do with himself. This was usually when he met up with Fiona in that strange room.

Without realizing it, he was already walking toward the area where the door appeared. Rolling his eyes at his habit he turned away from that direction and headed toward the common room. He didn't get very far when heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Fred! Please, stop!" Fiona urged, chasing after him as he walked quickly away.

She was closer than he thought, because in moments she was in front of him.

He stopped and stared blankly at her waiting for her to say something.

"Are we hanging out today?" She asked meekly.

"Nah, I figured you had other plans." Fred said, not meeting her eye.

"What you saw yesterday… it wasn't-"

"You know, you could have just told me that you were seeing him rather than play whatever little game-"

"Fred, will you listen to me?!" She asked forcefully.

His words stopped and he watched her try and figure out her explanation.

"We aren't together. He forced himself on to me. He asked if we could be together and I couldn't bring myself to let him down."

"All it takes is the word, 'no'." Fred said, leaning against the nearby wall impatiently.

"It's not that easy, Fred. If you only knew how happy my parents would be-" She stopped herself when she felt tears rising in her eyes.

Fred stood up straight, feeling sympathy for her, "I know your parents approval is important to you, but don't you think that they would rather you were happy?"

"Are you kidding?! It's all about them. If I make them look bad, they would never be able to call me their daughter, let alone look at me." She tried explaining.

It was hard for Fred to imagine cruel parents, when his own were so loving. He looked at Fiona, the tears rolling down her face, the shame in her eyes. It was like he could feel her inner turmoil, but couldn't understand it.

"So you and Malfoy aren't getting married and having like… 6 little Death Eater children?" He asked shuffling his feet, breaking the tension.

Fiona laughed, snorted really and looked at him, "Do you want me to hurt you? Because I could make you disappear. I have connections" She joked.

She wiped the tears from her eyes with a smile, realizing she probably looked ridiculous.

"Nah, you would miss me too much. I mean, who else would beat you at chess and keep you in your place?" Fred teased, bringing his face close to hers.

"Oh yeah, you think so?" Fiona whispered, unable to remove the smile from her lips. She stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Fred?" They both heard from down the no longer empty hall. Both of their smiles left their face and they turned to see Ron standing there looking confused. Fiona dropped her hand from Fred's chest.

Ron took a step toward them, "What are you doing?"


	10. Chapter 10

It was the moment that Fiona had dreaded. That moment when someone would discover that her and a Weasley had formed a friendship. She froze up and closed her eyes hoping it wasn't real. When she opened them again Ron was still standing there and Fred was standing a little too close for comfort. She took a step back from both of them.

"Ron, just stay out of it, this is between us." Fred said. The exaggeration in his voice was a clear hint to Fiona to play along.

"Yeah, little Weasley, back off." Fiona said coldly.

A worried look crossed Ron's face. It was clear he wasn't sure what to do.

"I can deal with her myself." Fred assured Ron.

Fiona rolled her eyes, sighed, and crossed her arms trying her best to put on a perfect performance, "Excuse me, my IQ is going down just standing here with you blokes."

She walked off, pushing past Ron and leaving the brothers alone.

When she was out of their sight and sound she stopped and rested against the wall. Her heart was racing. If Ron had been a moment later….

"There you are!" She heard a voice call out.

Maybe it was the feeling of Fred's breath on her cheek mere moments ago, maybe it was the visual of his lips that invaded her brain, but when she heard that voice she smiled, assuming it was Fred.

When she looked up though she saw the familiar blonde hair and smirk of Malfoy.

"Oh, hey." She said, trying to maintain the smile, but found it difficult.

"Are you okay? You look flushed." He said, bringing his hand up to place it on her cheek.

Fiona turned away before he made contact, "I'm fine, just a bit warm. I have been on my feet all day."

"Well I have some news that will make you feel better." Malfoy smiled.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked as she walked down the hall, trying to make some more distance between Fred and Ron. Malfoy followed eagerly.

"Mum thinks it's fantastic that we have decided to start a relationship," He started, leaving Fiona to stop dead in her tracks, "She said your mum is happy about it too."

"Relationship? Draco! We aren't in a relationship!" Fiona sighed, feeling completely overwhelmed.

"I figured-"

"Well, you figured wrong, didn't you? I never agreed to anything like that."

"And why haven't you?" Malfoy began, starting to get angry, "I mean, I treat you like you're a bloody queen and our families love the idea of it."

"Draco, it takes more than that to form a relationship." Fiona sighed, feeling defeated.

He sighed too, trying to calm his suddenly irritated nerves, "Kissing you was-"

"-a mistake." Fiona interrupted.

Draco was astonished. He was certain that Fiona was feeling the same feelings as he was. He was not sure how to take this sudden revelation.

Feeling guilty for the terribly sad look on his face, Fiona reached out and hugged him, "I just don't want to ruin our friendship," she lied, hoping it would lift his spirit.

He embraced her happily, but when she pulled away, he took her hand.

"Draco-"

"Give me a chance Fi." He said, his eyes for once looking sincere.

Fi. It was something her father used to call her before he looked at her with shame. And there it was. All the guilt and shame she felt because she was so different from her family. All of it could be resolved just by using a simple word.

"Okay." She said, looking down at her feet. The smiling faces of her family flooded her head. So did the face of Fred Weasley, but she pushed it back and ignored it. Maybe Fred says he understands, but he doesn't.

Fred was amazed at the headache he had received from walking back to Gryffindor with Ron. When the two of them joined everyone else in the common room, Ron immediately went into an exaggerated version of what he apparently saw in the hallway.

"Fiona Westwick almost turned Fred into a mudskipper!" Fred heard Ron say animatedly. Fred gave a goodnight to his friends and went up to his bed where he could think alone.

He threw himself down and gave a relieved sigh. He put his hand over the place on his chest where Fiona had touched him. A smile crept onto his face and he started to feel antsy. He had to tell her how he felt.

Tomorrow Fiona Westwick would know that she had Fred Weasley by the heart.

But when tomorrow came…. He didn't see her, or the day after that or after that.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: This is a nice long chapter to make up for the lack of updating. I hope you like it. Let me know!

* * *

Weeks upon weeks passed without Fred Weasley and Fiona Westwick crossing paths. Fiona made sure of that. There was just no possible way that she could bear to see the disappointment in that Weasley's eyes when he saw her with Malfoy. It took a lot of effort on her part, but she was more than willing to do it if it meant avoiding that look.

She saw him plenty. She saw him walk down the hall as his eye's searched for her, unaware that she was hiding in the shadows waiting for him to pass. She saw him leaving the Great Hall after meals just before she slipped in to quickly eat with the her Slytherin friends. One time, she was walking, fingers entwined with Malfoy's, when she saw him walking toward her. If Fred hadn't been so busy searching everywhere except in front of him she would have been found. Fiona had darted swiftly into the ladies bathroom to avoid him.

She knew that Fred wouldn't understand. The fact of the matter was, things with Malfoy weren't all that bad. Draco treated her well, adorning her with gifts, compliments, and best of all, approval from her family. He really was quite sweet when it was just the two of them. Just knowing her family was happy helped her overlook his more arrogant flaws.

For Fred the whole state of the situation was confusing. At first he thought that being almost caught by Ron had freaked her out and that she was avoiding him for a week. But when the weeks stretched on and he hadn't seen her he became anxious. How could Fiona be in the same house as him and yet they never see each other?

Fred asked around of course, very nonchalantly, but nobody knew anything about where she was at those exact moments. Most of the students didn't even realize that Fiona and Malfoy were walking around as a couple and so it never reached Fred's ears.

After awhile, Fred sort of… gave up. He sulked around the castle of Hogwarts lacking the enthusiasm he normally carried. His friends of course began to wonder what was wrong, especially George. It wasn't until a week before everyone left for Holiday break that George finally confronted his twin brother with the help of his sister Ginny.

Fred sat a short distance away from his friends and family that evening staring into his Charms textbook completely unaware that the group had been discussing his lack of life. When everyone except for George and Ginny headed off in different directions, they decided to take action.

Ginny Weasley tugged the book swiftly from Fred's hands causing him to startle back to reality, "Oi! I was reading that you little…"

"Fred," George intervened, "As your brother, I must say that your behavior lately has put a damper on the Weasley name."

"I agree, Fred," Ginny began, "You've become more dull than Professor Binns!"

Fred looked at his siblings carefully for a moment. He wasn't sure what on earth to say after such an attack. He himself hadn't noticed much of a change beyond the fact that he hasn't seen _her _in quite sometime. Although he felt very down about the whole ordeal, Fred believed he was handling it the best he could.

He spoke to George first, "Oh I'm fine, it's just the weather."

"The weather?" Ginny scoffed.

"The weather." Fred stuck by his excuse, looking Ginny square in the eye, hoping it would intimidate her.

She eyed him for a moment and then Ginny gasped suddenly, putting her hand to her mouth. Both Fred and George looked at her startled.

"What?" George asked nudging her.

Her shocked face turned into a look of sheer happiness and her smile stretched across her face, "You know, I think I am a bit tired. I think Fred is fine George, nothing to worry about." She said, skipping off toward her dormitory. She turned back only to give Fred a wink and she was gone.

"I will never understand how it is we are related to that girl. She is a loon." George mused.

The next day at breakfast, after most of the hall had cleared Ginny hopped into the seat next to Fred's with a large smirk on her face. She stared at Fred with that smirk for half a minute until he finally spoke.

"George is right, you really are a loon." He said, chugging down the rest of his orange juice.

"Who is she?" She asked, ignoring the insult.

"Who's who?" He asked looking around in confusion.

"The girl that has you all… messed up." She asked as if it were obvious.

Fred's voice caught in his throat, but he tried to stay relaxed after a surprise like this, "I don't know what mean."

He looked away as if to find more juice.

"You can't fool me, Fred, not only am I your sister, but I am a girl. I have instincts."

"Right." Fred said standing up. He was already running late and he wasn't going to allow Ginny to lengthen that time with her 'girl instincts'.

He jumped up from his seat leaving his sister behind with her silly smirk.

"I'll figure it out Fred Weasley!" She called out.

He turned to give her a glare at just the wrong… or right moment.

Before he could reach the full intensity of his intimidating glare his body collided with another. His body was flung back slightly. His embarrassment was instant, because he knew Ginny was sure to be laughing her head off.

He looked down to the ground to see who had gotten in his way. When he realized who he had bumped into though, the thought of Ginny's smirking faded and his heart began pounding.

"Fiona!" Fred managed out.

Of course, Fiona was just as startled as he was. She always waited for Fred to leave the hall after meals, but since it had gotten so late, she was sure he must of left already.

"Fred… I…" She tried speaking as she looked up at him from the ground.

"Fiona where have you been? I've been so-" Fred reached out his hand to help her up when she was suddenly intercepted.

"Wow, you Weasley's sure know how to act with class!" Malfoy sneered, taking Fiona's hand just before it reached Fred's, "watch where you are going next time. My girlfriend shouldn't have to suffer for your clumsiness."

Fred shot a look at Fiona the moment he comprehended the word 'girlfriend'.

Draco pulled Fiona out of the hall as he cursed the Weasley's and the rest of Harry Potter's friends. She was so stunned that all she could do was look back at Fred, taking in the disappointed look that she had so long avoided.

When she finally comprehended what had just happened she was sitting in class as Snape prattled on about the uses of wormwood. She started to feel nauseated and suddenly almost unthinkingly shot her hand up in the air.

"Miss Westwick I am sure your question can wait until after I have explained myself." Snape drawled and continued with his lecture.

"Professor Snape…" Fiona interrupted. Her face turned red as everyone turned in their seats to look at her, "….It's just… I think I'm going to be sick." She heaved.

"Go." Snape rolled his eyes, barely acknowledging her anguish.

Fiona darted out of the room and headed to the nearest bathroom. She could feel the beads of sweat on the back of her neck and forehead. When she entered the toilets the air was much cooler. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor unable to get Fred's face out of her head. The longer she sat there the better her stomach felt. The cool ceramic tile of the wall and floor helped.

After about 10 minutes of this Fiona forced herself off the floor. She splashed her face with water, patted it dry and left.

She should have known though that things could only get worse. The moment she stepped out of the doors, Fred Weasley stood across from her. His lean body leaning against the far wall. He no longer looked disappointed. He was smiling actually. Well, it was more of a smirk.

He brought his eyes to hers and she saw how cold they looked, "So, you and Malfoy, huh?"


	12. Chapter 12

After Fred and Fiona collided in the Great Hall after breakfast it took both of them awhile to comprehend the situation. For Fred, it seemed that his whole thought process had slowed slightly after the contact. When he finally put the pieces together he became angry. He had realized that Fiona was avoiding him this whole time to protect a relationship she was having with Draco Malfoy. He stood in the hall outside of his class for so long, mulling over the situation, that he hadn't even realized that the class was in session and had been for at least 30 minutes.

Everything about what was happening was wrong. He thought about how, even in her flustered and shocked state, Fiona looked beautiful as ever. Her dark hair tousled around her face, framing her pale skin. It was wrong that the site of her made his heart stammer uncontrollably.

He thought about the arrogant smirk Malfoy held when he helped Fiona off the ground, claiming her as his. That was wrong.

Fred thought about how Fiona had avoided him all this time for her own selfish reasons. That was wrong.

…and to top it all off, he had missed the first 30 minutes of History of Magic.

"Wonderful!" He sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. In frustration, he kicked the wall, but the sound was shockingly loud. He looked around to see that it wasn't his kick that made the noise, but the door to Snape's classroom slamming shut.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the familiar color of Fiona's dark brown hair. She ran in the opposite direction that Fred stood and she hurried into the bathroom.

When Fiona saw Fred leaning, almost dangerously against the wall she had an unexpected first reaction. Her heart fluttered and her breath quickened. Not so much anxiously though. It was more like excitement. She realized he didn't look dangerous at all, just incredibly attractive. Her reaction is what was dangerous. Well, until she met his eyes.

They were cold and distant. Not too far off from the way her father looked at her ever since she was put into the Gryffindor house. She shuddered.

"It's not what you think." Fiona said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah I am pretty sure it is what I think." Fred shot back. His voice, although calm, it had an edge to it.

There was a moment of silence. Fiona wanted to cover her ears it felt so loud. She just wasn't sure what to say.

Fred broke the silence first, "You could've just told me. That's what friends do, you know. Tell each other things."

Fiona knew he was right even before he said it. She felt selfish and guilty, "You just… wouldn't understand. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, me too." He replied vaguely, looking down the hall.

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours, avoiding each other's gaze. Neither one of them knew why they were unable to just walk away from each other.

"Make me understand." Fred said. It sounded like a gentle order.

Fiona looked at him, realizing his eyes were locked on her with determination.

Before she could say anything, he was crossing the long width of the hall toward her. In just a few swift strides he was standing inches from her. She was so startled that she could only look up at him.

He smiled at her obvious shock and took her hand, "Come on."

She followed willingly, smiling too, "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?"

Holding Fred's hand felt so natural that she couldn't help compare it to the way Malfoy held her hand. Draco's grip was controlling, tight. She felt it was contrived whenever the two of them held hands. But right now, her hand in Fred's, even as he guided her down the long halls of Hogwarts, she felt free. \

"Really, Fred," She said breathlessly as she followed him hand in hand, "I should probably go back to class."

"There!" He pointed ahead of them and it suddenly became clear where he was leading her.

Moments later they were in the familiar and comfortable room that was just for them.

"Now," Fred said, making himself comfortable in the overstuffed chair, "help me understand why you avoided me for 2 months."


	13. Chapter 13

Fiona surveyed the familiar room that her and Fred had shared so many times

Fiona surveyed the familiar room that her and Fred had shared so many times. The board games were still there, including a chess game that they had started and never finished. When she looked back at Fred, who waited patiently for her to speak, she gave a defeated sigh and sat in the dark blue loveseat that was adjacent to the chair where Fred was. He looked at her in the familiar way. Like he wasn't looking at her, but into her.

It had taken Fred only moments to go from angry with Fiona to the relaxed state that he was in now. He had worked up all the things he wanted to say to her as he stood outside of his classroom. But, when he saw Fiona he could see that she truly was sorry. He wondered if she knew just how well she was at making me feel calm and relaxed.

"Everything is all cleared up with Ron." Fred said, referring to the night that Fred's brother had almost caught Fred and Fiona hanging out. Fred had thought that was why Fiona had avoided him for so long.

"That's good. I wasn't too worried about it." She lied.

"Yes you were." Fred smirked.

Fiona smiled at that smirk more than the comment. She had grown to love that look that Fred gave, something that infuriated her at first.

"It's my parents…"

Fred thought about this for a moment, realizing that in all the conversations they had had in the time they were hanging out, she only mentioned her family once. Although he had heard things, he never pushed her to talk about it anymore.

Fred gave her a nod, urging her to continue.

She explained, in the best detail she could about what it was like living with parents who were Deatheaters. She explained how disappointed her mother was in her for being in Gryffindor and how her father doesn't even know about it. Then she got to the hard part.

"I saw Malfoy after that incident with Ron. It put everything I was doing with you into perspective. I was being selfish when I decided to be your friend." She said. Neither one realized that they both instantly thought about the image of how close they were before Ron saw them that night. So close their body heat mingled, so close that, had Ron been a moment later, their lips would have been touching.

Fred shifted in his seat, but urged her to continue.

"I just couldn't deal with that disappoint that I was giving my parents. Malfoy gave me a way to make my parents happy. And they are happy. You should've heard the letter my dad wrote to me…"

Fred suddenly rose from his seat and sat next to Fiona on the loveseat, "But are you happy?"

The look Fred gave her was as if he needed to hear her answer urgently. Fiona hesitated at the question. She tried to tell herself it was his bluntness, but she knew it was how close he sat to her.

"Malfoy treats me really well, Fred."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I'm not happy with Malfoy." She spoke, barely audible.

Fred tried to hide his satisfaction with her answer by standing up and moving back to his chair but didn't sit down. The movement was abrupt and startled Fiona.

"Fiona…There is something I have been meaning to tell you-" He paced nervously.

Fiona stood up and cut him off, "Don't Fred. It will only make things harder." She said quietly, knowing exactly what was going to come out of his mouth.

Fred looked at her, his eyes slightly colder, "You know, you are so concerned about what other people think that you refuse to do anything that might make you happy."

Fiona was startled by the volume of Fred's voice, "You just-"

"Let me guess. I just don't understand, right?" Fred said, backing away from Fiona, toward the door, "That excuse is getting a little old, Fiona."

She looked down at her feet not sure what to say.

"You know what Fiona, you have been right about this all along. We should never have started this… this… whatever this is. I guess in the future I should choose my friends more wisely."

Fred stormed out, angry at Fiona, but more at himself. He couldn't believe he ever thought he could make her happy. He should have known it was impossible to make someone happy who refuses to be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile, but I hope you like this new chapter

Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile, but I hope you like this new chapter! I will have a new update soon as well. Thanks for reading my story!

When Fred stormed out of the room he continued down the hall in a fury back toward the dorms. He had never felt so frustrated in his life.

Before he could get too far though, Fiona was running after him. She could barely keep up with his long legs. By the time she reached him she was out of breath.

"Fred! Will you stop, please?" She pleaded with him.

He finally slowed down and turned toward her, coming to a full halt.

Surprised that he actually stopped, Fiona took a step back and meekly said, "Thank you."

Fred didn't say anything. He just stared at her blankly.

"I…" She thought for a moment, trying to figure her words out carefully, "I need you to know that if things were different…"

"They aren't, Fiona. They never will be either unless you do something about it. Don't you see that?"

"I can't do anything about it! Don't _you_ see _that_!?" She spoke through her teeth trying not to raise her voice too loud, "I'm not like you. I never will be. We are two completely different people who come from completely different-"

The movement was so quick she didn't even see it coming. Before she could finish her sentence Fred's mouth was on hers, one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her lower back forcing her against his lean body. She fell into his kiss almost immediately, forgetting everything she had wanted to say and forgetting that she was angry.

Fred's reaction to Fiona's anger surprised even himself. One moment he was standing there, frustrated and listening to Fiona become increasingly frustrated and the next moment he was reaching out for her. He needed her close to him. He needed to kiss her.

Once Fred realized that Fiona was eagerly kissing him back, he moved his hand to her cheek lightly caressing it as he reveled in kissing the lips he had been longing over for too long.

The movement made Fiona smile under Fred's lips and they reluctantly pulled apart.

"I'm sorry." Fred said, but not sounding at all like he meant it.

It took Fiona a moment to respond. She even touched her lips for a moment to make sure they were still there. Her silence caused Fred to suddenly feel guilty for making the move and he took a step back waiting for some sort of repercussion.

"Can you do that again?" Fiona asked, still in a daze

A smile spread across Fred's face and he looked around to make sure they hadn't acquired any on lookers, "I'd love too," he said, taking a step forward.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked into her somewhat dazed and confused eyes. He smiled at her and that seemed to wake her up again. He took her arms and placed them around his neck and smiled. She smiled back and he lightly kissed her soft lips before deepening the kiss.

When they pulled apart it was Fiona who spoke first, her arms still wrapped around his neck and Fred still leaning into her.

"We can't tell anyone." She said and although it was a whisper, they were hanging on to one another so closely that Fred had no problem hearing her.

"I know." Fred whispered back. After sharing this moment with her, he was willing to take whatever he could get.

"And Malfoy-"

"Don't worry about it." Fred assured.

They kissed each other one last time before they separated their intertwined bodies.

"You go back first." Fiona said suddenly feeling awkward.

Fred nodded and walked passed her, lightly grazing his lips over her forehead. He turned and faced her as he walked backward down the hall. He placed a hand over the place on his chest where is heart was and tapped in the rhythm of a swift heartbeat, "Look what you're doing to me."

Fiona just smiled. When he was out of sight she put her own hand to her chest and felt the same swift beating.

She let out a sigh mixed with relief and frustration, "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Who are you talking to?" A voice answered from behind her.

Startled, Fiona turned around to see Malfoy walking toward her.

"Oh, uh… myself. I am just thinking that I am not at all ready for Potions tomorrow."

"Don't worry about that. Snape knows about us." Malfoy assured.

"What were you doing?" Fiona asked suspiciously, hoping he hadn't witnessed anything.

"Just coming from Snape's office actually." He smiled pleasantly before leaning into kiss her.

Fiona could still feel Fred on her lips and she wanted to keep it that way so she turned her head for Malfoy to kiss her cheek. He didn't seem to mind.

"I have to go. Studying and whatnot." She said, pulling away.

"Okay. Well, let's discuss Holiday break tomorrow. My parents would love you and your parents to stay with us." He beamed.

"Okay, see you." Fiona answered rushing down the hall.

All the way back to her dorm all she could do was think about what a horrible excuse for a human she was.


	15. Chapter 15

When Fiona walked into the common room her eyes immediately began surveying faces for Fred. Even though she knew that the kiss they had just shared must be kept a secret she still wanted to see his face before she retired to her dorm.

She saw his group of friends before she saw him. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were huddled in the corner whispering as usual but near them Ginny, Seamus, and George laughed as Fred told them a grand story. Probably one he made up to explain where he had been while he was with her just now. Fred continued to speak and laugh when he looked at Fiona. His brother, sister, and friend didn't even notice his change in eye contact. Fred placed a hand over his heart nonchalantly as he spoke, giving Fiona a smile. Fiona smiled back with a nod and went up to her room. It was there that she saw a sealed letter addressed to her.

Realizing the seal was her family emblem she rolled her eyes already annoyed by what could be written inside. But not knowing just how bad it was. She unfolded it and read:

Fiona,

Your mother and I are delighted to tell you that we will be spending the holidays with the Malfoy family. With your budding relationship with Draco, I imagine you will be happy to hear this news as well. Arrangements have been made for you and Draco to leave Hogwarts early. The Malfoys will send transportation on Tuesdays and you will meet us at their residence.

Henry J. Westwick

Fiona threw down the letter, suddenly searching her head for the date of today when she suddenly realized that it was tomorrow that she would be leaving Hogwarts to spend the holidays with the Malfoys. Without even thinking she ran down the steps to the common room where Fred and George laughed together. Fred looked over George's shoulder at her seeing the urgency in her face. Fiona nodded to the door and walked out hoping that Fred was smart enough to follow.

They walked ten paces apart until they reached their room. When they entered, Fiona immediately latched on to Fred and kissed him.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Fred asked, reluctantly pushing Fiona away so he could get answers.

Fiona looked at him and sighed, "I'm going on Holiday with Malfoy tomorrow."

Fred could feel the anger in him rise as he thought about Malfoy having the best holiday gift Fred could ever want: Fiona.

"For the whole month?" He asked, not wanting to look at her right away, it was too hard.

"Yes." She answered quietly, fighting back tears.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Fred forced a smile, looking at her finally.

He walked toward her and kissed her sweetly at first and then deepened the kiss. Fiona felt like she couldn't get close enough to him. They moved to the loveseat where Fred sat down and kissed Fiona one last time.

"Come here." He said, motioning for her to put her head in his lap. She lay there completely relaxed as he played with her hair,

"You have this way of turning me into a sap, you know that…?" Fred said in a low voice.

Fiona smiled at that, "Yeah, well you have a way of making me want to completely disappoint my family…… But I think your worth the risk."

"Of course I am," Fred laughed, "I mean, look at this face. Faces don't come any more adorable than this."

"Well except for George's maybe." Fiona teased.

Fred poked her in the side causing her squirm. She smiled and looked at him, "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, me too."

They spent the night together curled into one another, exchanging a kiss now and again. In the morning they didn't seem to care about the stories they'd have to come up with to explain their absence.

"Goodbye Miss Westwick." Fred said, giving her one last kiss.

"Goodbye Fred Weasley." Fiona replied as tears flooded her eyes.

"It's only a month, we'll see each other soon." Fred assured, kissing her cheek. She left after that leaving Fred in their room.

An hour later she stood by Malfoy as he held her hand, waiting for his father to arrive. All she could think about was how Fred was … well… all she could think about

"How am I ever going to last a month in this state?" She thought.


	16. Chapter 16

The first few days at Hogwarts during Holiday break are always strange. The Great Hall during meals is calm and empty, the halls are quiet, and the common rooms are eerily empty. These things made things much worse for Fred to deal with in Fiona's absence. All the quiet in the school left too much time for thinking. Thinking about Malfoy and Fiona. Malfoy getting to see Fiona every morning, noon, and night was vexing.

"It should be me." Fred mumbled in frustration.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, looking up from her game of chess with Ron.

"Nothing." Fred said getting up and going to his room.

His family had gotten so used to Fred's sulking that they ignored his brooding these days.

When Fred reached his bed he saw a letter waiting for him, only it wasn't addressed to him but a 'Firefly'. Curious about it, he opened it and read.

Dear Firefly,

It's only been three days and I miss you like crazy. I never realized how out of sorts I am with my family until feeling so comfortable with you. I want to feel comfortable again. I am counting down the days.

Yours,

Candlewick

It took Fred only a moment to realize that the letter was from Fiona. He smiled to himself and reached for his quill and parchment.

"I wonder if he got the letter." and "I hope the letter wasn't intercepted." were just a couple of thoughts lingering in Fiona's head as she sat in the guest room of the Malfoy house. She stared out the window blankly; a mixture of boredom and frustration dwelling inside her.

She was exhausted from the façade she had been putting on for the past week. It took her last bit of energy just trying to convince Draco that her head hurt too much to go shopping with him and his family.

Lost in her thoughts, she was startled awake by an ugly old owl fluttering at her window. Her heart jumped at the sight of the envelope it carried and she quickly let it in.

Fiona couldn't let open the envelope fast enough and by the time she was able to read it her eyes welled up from the excitement.

Dear Candlewick,

I was surprised to hear from you, but couldn't have been happier. Things around here have been way too quiet and without you here it's been bloody unbearable. I don't know if I can handle another 3 weeks like this! The twin and I did play a fun trick on Nearly Headless Nick though-let's just say it involved Peeves, you would've loved it. Wish you were here.

Infinitely Yours,

Firefly

"Fiona?" Malfoy called just before opening her bedroom door.

She quickly stuffed the letter in her pillow as he entered.

"Fi, Father and I were thinking about taking our brooms out for awhile, you want-

"Bloody hell, the owl!" Fiona realized after seeing the change in Malfoy's face.

"-What in God's name is that?" He asked in disgust.

Stuttering at first she managed the best story she could, "It's my cousin's. He sent me a late Holiday gift."

"Cousin? Anyone I know?"

"No, no… he lives in…. France." Fiona realized that if Malfoy did enough snooping he would find out her lie, but what was said was said and she couldn't take it back.

"Huh… well I'll be out with dad if you need me." Malfoy said, still a curious look on his face but he left the room.

Dear Firefly,

You and the twin are going to get yourselves into a lot of trouble one of these days! That being said I think I've convinced my family and the Malfoy's that I should come back to Hogwarts a week and half early. But even that seems like a lifetime away.

Stay out of trouble,

Candlewick

Fred set the letter down with a smile, knowing that he would get to see Fiona in just a week and half. He wondered if Malfoy would come back with her or not.

"Fred! Come quickly, Seamus just got back and I gave him some of that toffee we've been making, you have to see it!" George yelled as he burst into the dorm room.

"No way!" Fred jumped up from his bed in excitement and followed Fred down stairs to see Seamus's tongue about half a size larger than it should be. The thing was, nobody was paying him any attention anymore causing both Fred and George to stop in their tracks. Instead, a group of people gathered around the door staring at. Fred pushed his way through a short ways to see what this new interest was. I was Fiona. Her eye was blackened, her lip bloody, and tears streaming down her face. Professor McGonagall stood behind, protectively embracing her.

Fiona's eyes shifted from the astonished stares of her fellow students to Fred.

"I told them. I told them everything." Was all she could get out before breaking down into a crying fit.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone's attention shifted from Fiona to Fred Weasely as Fiona stared desperately at him. To him, it felt like Fiona and himself were the only people in the room. He looked at her split lip and the purple color that surrounded her left eye and he could feel his hands begin to shake with anger.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley please take Miss Westwick upstairs while I go speak with the Headmaster." Professor McGonagall said, urging Fiona towards the girls.

In moments Hermoine and Ginny were at Fiona's side guiding her to their room, but she never took her eyes off of Fred.

"What happened?" Ron interjected among all the murmurs in the room. Fred knew Ron was talking to him, but Fred ignored the question and followed the Professor out of the Common Room.

"Professor McGonagell!" Fred called once he was out of the room, "Can you please tell me what happened?"

She stopped and looked at Fred. Her expression turned from her usual stern and authoritative look to one of sadness and vulnerability. The sympathy she felt for Fiona was clear in her eyes.

"You're lucky, Mr. Weasley, to have a family that loves you unconditionally." She said before turning and walking away.

In the girl's dorm, Hermoine and Ginny were helping Fiona get comfortable. Hermoine helped by wiping away the dried blood from Fiona's lip with some warm water while Ginny went through Fiona's trunk in search of a night gown. The silence was incredibly and awkwardly loud, but all Fiona could do was stare blankly into the wall as the two other girls cared for her the best they could.

"It's okay," Fiona finally said, "I mean, I'm sure your curious about what happened."

Hermoine and Ginny looked at each other and then back at Fiona.

"If you don't feel comfortable-" Ginny began to say, but Fiona shook her head.

"No, it's fine. It's just… I know I haven't always been the nicest person to you guys and here you are being so friendly. Even after all the time I have just spent with my friends and family, this is the most at home I've felt in awhile." Fiona said, looking down at her feet. She breathed in deep, replaying for herself the events that had happened over the past 24 hours.

Hermoine placed a hand on Fiona's shoulder, "All families have their ups and downs, even the perfect ones."

"I'm not like them." Fiona said looking up at the girls, "I am nothing like them. I know I try to act like I am, but I'm not." She began to tear up but collected herself quickly.

Hermoine and Ginny looked at each other,, exchanging looks of sympathy toward the girl.

"Was it them?" Hermoine finally asked, "Did your family do this to you?"

Fiona stood up suddenly and looked Hermoine straight in the eyes, "They just wanted me to be like them and I couldn't do it anymore. I can't live my life with that much hate in my heart. Now I have to live my life without my family."

Fiona slipped into the nightgown Ginny had laid out and crawled into bed, leaving Ginny and Hermoine shocked to see this girl they had always hated in such a different light.

She tried to sleep but all she could see in her head was her father's anger and all she could hear were the words that he last said to her before he sent a blasting curse her way, causing her to smash against a nearby wall.

"If I see you again, I will kill you," Was the last thing she heard before hitting the wall. The next thing she knew, she was waking up on the floor of the train station.

As if the disturbing memory caused a spasm in her body, she jumped out of bed. She looked around at the sleeping girls in hopes she didn't disturb them and walked downstairs.

The room was empty. Although discouraged to not find Fred there she walked toward the fire. She tried to think happy thoughts rather than the vague memory she had of the fight with her family. Although she mostly thought about Fred and how he made her feel, she thought also about Hermoine and Ginny and how kind they were to her.

She sat down on the floor by the fire, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Things are different now," She thought to herself, but she knew she was still in too much shock to actually feel the major change that had occurred.

The warmth of the fire was enough to make Fiona's eyes heavy and she decided that it was time to go back to bed, As she lifted herself off the ground, she suddenly realized someone was taking her hand to help her to her feet. Shocked, she turned her head to see Fred Weasley, clearly just out of bed, still holding her hand.

He immediately pulled her closer, pressing her against his bare chest as she wrapped her arms around him. They embraced each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

As Fred stroked her hair he could feel her begin to cry.

Fred kissed the top of her head, "It's okay, things are going to be better now."


End file.
